vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
V.C. Andrews Wiki
The wiki about Virginia C. Andrews and the number of books that she has written along with her ghost writer Andrew Neiderman, the man who kept us reading, long after her death. We are currently in need of people to help us edit, you can start editing now, . This Wiki has since December 2008 25px Featured Quote . 25px Featured article left|thumb|Catherine Dollangagner on the U.K. cover of [[Flowers in the Attic]]. Catherine Leigh Foxworth Dollanganger Dahl Marquet Sheffield, is the oldest daughter of Christopher Sr. and Corrine Jr. She is the older sister of Carrie and Cory and younger sister of Christopher Dollangagner Cathy is the narrator of the Dollanganger Series. She is the mother of Jory Marquet. Bart Foxworth, and the adoptive mother of Cindy Sheffield. Cathy was born in the month of April. She was born with the name of Catherine Leigh Dollanganger but later found out that Dollanganger is in fact a name made up by her parents who wanted to get away from the true family name of Foxworth. She is very slim and always liked her body when it was neat and tidy. Her father died when Cathy was 12. After her fathers death Cathy, along with Chris jr, Cory and Carrie, went to live at her grandmother Olivia's mansion called Foxworth Hall. The grandmother despised the four grandchildren and locked them away in an attic where noone would know they even existed. Cathy along with her siblings were called devils spawn and devils issue by their grandmother because they are a result of their mother and fathers incestuous relationship. Cathy lived in the attic from the age of 12 up until the age of 15. Within the three years Cathy and Chris jr started to develop into maturity and with only each other they soon turned to each other for comfort. Chris jr ends up raping Cathy one night in the attic and Cathy blames herself saying she could have stopped him if she had wanted to. Although Cathy is the older sister to Cory and Carrie she soon became a second mother to them during their imprisonment. Cathy is very distraught with her mother Corrine who slowly starts to forget all about her children and her late husband. (More...) 25px Hey that's Happened Before! Here is a list of similarities from the different series of books that were written by V.C. Andrews, for more comparisons (click here). *'Faked Pregnancies:' Glady's Tate fakes a pregnancy, when her husband Octavius rapes and gets Gabrielle Landry pregnant with Paul. - The Landry Series. Georgia Booth fakes her pregnancy when her husband Jed Booth rapes and gets their niece Lillian pregnant with Charlotte. - The Cutler Series *'Unbrotherly Love:' Philip Cutler lusts for his half sister Dawn Longchamp and has either tried or successfully raped her many times. - The Cutler Series. *'Wicked Grandmothers:' Grandmother Cutler hates all her grandchildren including their mother Laura Sue, she treats her granddaughter Dawn the worst out of everyone, - The Cutler Series. Olivia Foxworth, locks all four of her grandchildren up in the westwing of Foxworth Hall. Olivia looks at Chris, Cathy, Cory and Carrie Foxworth with disgust and states they are all sinners from hell and that she can't ever love them. - The Dollangagner Series 25px V.C. Andrews News (Current News Only!) 07/13/09 According to our source The complete V.C. Andrews website, the word "The" in Heavenstone secrets has been taken out by Simon & Schuster, now the book series will just be called Heavenstone Secrets. Please check back again for more updates. Candice Fraser 18:24, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ---- 05/22/09 The Peter Griffin screen cap has been removed due to taking up alot of space in the news section and so has the Flowers in the Attic DVD scans, from now on only current news posts will be put here. Accoriding to the Complete V.C. Andrews website, readers can now see what the cover looks like to the next V.C. Andrews novel, called Heavenstone Secrets, part of an all new 6 part book series. The new image can be found here. Candice Fraser 19:25, 22 May 2009 (UTC) 25px Help Us Out?? Please help us to improve this wiki, your knowledge of any V.C. Andrews books would greatly benefit her fan everywhere. To start simply type in a character, film, book or person related to the V.C. Andrews novels. Thank you for your participation! 25px Pages to view ( ) ; Characters * Lillian Booth * Dawn Longchamp * Rain Hudson * Ruby Landry * Audrina ; Series * The Hudson Series * The Landry Series * The De Beers Series * The Cutler Series * Delia Series ; People * V.C. Andrews * Andrew Neiderman 25px Featured image center Hannah Eaton is on the U.K. cover of Twisted Roots - The DeBeers Series. 25px Latest Book Info ;February 9, 2009 / Delia's Heart is out now! :Both Mass paperback and hardcover are available at any bookstore. ;January 12, 2009 / Delia's Heart & Delia's Crossing :Delia's Heart will soon be available in Mass Paperback and Hardcover, get them wherever books are sold! ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Heart :Delia's Heart will be available December 30, 2008 Hardcover comes out December 30, 2008 ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Crossing :Out now, while supplies last... Including in Hardcover ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Gift :Delia's Gift will be available January 27, 2009 This Hardcover will be available February 3, 2009 *'Where to buy???' *Local Grocery Store *Any Book Store *Wal-Mart (They don't have it online, but just go to your local Wal-Mart anyway, they do sell V.C. Andrews Books.) *'Shop Online' *Target *Borders *Barnes & Noble *Amazon.com *Simon Says.com __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:Book Series Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Places